


《我老攻去站街了怎么办》

by XavieraTse



Category: brightwin - Fandom, sarawat - Fandom, sarawatine - Fandom, tine - Fandom, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (TV), เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (TV) RPF, 假偶天成, 只因我们天生一对
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XavieraTse/pseuds/XavieraTse
Summary: R18/S是攻/S女装站街预警⚠【SM+Dirty Talk+ABO引诱发情+伪Underage】梗概：S是金枝玉叶性情暴躁的Alpha少爷，为了追求T特意女装成长腿大胸美女去站街骗T / T是扮成A的O然后被引诱发情/怎么狗血怎么来/一发完（推荐BGM: Strange Effect---Unloved/Raven Violet）
Relationships: Sarawat Guntithanon/Tine Teepakorn, brightwin - Relationship
Kudos: 34





	《我老攻去站街了怎么办》

**Author's Note:**

> Lofter@一颗糖炒板栗（请勿二次转载）

①

Tine真的是一块木头。

Sarawat扮演他的“假男友”至今约莫有半个月了，整个学校大概只有Tine这个当事人还不清楚Sarawat对他的心意。

“拜托，迎新晚会的时候我就知道Sarawat超级迷恋Tine的，” 音乐社的Air学姐虽然很娇小，但是说起话来腰板挺得很直，用极为明亮真诚的眼神看着Dim，“当时他们吃饼干的时候，Sarawat的眼神像要把Tine摁在地上狠狠地咬一顿似的。”

不仅是Air，很多Sarawat老婆后援会的女生也开始磕Sarawat和Tine了，理由就是：“一个帅哥不够，我要磕两个；两个不够，我要磕他们结婚。” 因此，不出半月，学校论坛、IG、Facebook、Line上Sarawat和Tine的爱情故事的传闻闹得沸沸扬扬，加上泰式狗血情节的渲染，传说中的故事简直不能再辣。

Tine看到这些传闻的第一反应就是脸红到充血似的，然后尴尬地笑笑，一口咬定自己是全校最chic最A的Alpha，搞得Sarawat很是心烦意乱。

艹，就算你真的是Alpha我也上定了。Sarawat心中烦躁地想。

Sarawat早就知道Tine是一个Omega，只是一直不去戳破。他想等对方一步步向自己靠近，而不是像现在一样为了证明自己和Sarawat没有关系，发了疯地去约医学院那个可爱的Pear。

沉着一张脸的男孩抽了几口余烟，微皱着眉，沙哑地问：

“你喜欢什么样的女人？”

Tine的思绪还没从IG上那些乱七八糟的谣言中抽出来，心不在焉地答道：

“长发，大胸，长腿，大眼睛。”

房间里充斥着嗡嗡的奇怪杂音，Tine一时间没留意Sarawat冷漠的眼神，只听到对方从喉咙里翻腾出一声闷哼。

“好。”

②

在一个闷热的周五下午，Tine第一次收到了S的信息。说是信息，其实是一张极为撩人的图片。

女人精心打理的金色卷发披在脸侧，白皙的脸上似乎并没有化太浓的妆。图片拍摄的角度微微逆着光，Tine并没能看清女人的五官，只知道只有难得一见的美女，才能拍出这般万种风情的照片。

Tine不知道如何回复，大概是特殊服务的广告吧，想了想便压下了打字回复的冲动。

过了五分钟，Tine收到了S的第二条信息：

“上床吗？”

第三条距离第二条不过10s

“约会也可以。”

Tine想了想，问了对方见面的时间地点。如果能约到这么正的辣妹，那些传闻大概就不攻自破了吧？虽然他对Sarawat有好感，但是并不想对方因为这些事情难堪。所以，Tine想做的，只是和照片上的漂亮女人来一场简单的约会，合照，发IG，解决掉那些让Sarawat烦心的谣言。

Tine早早地到了约好的地点，身上只套了一件薄薄的米色毛衣，黑色的紧身九分裤刚好收在白皙的脚踝上，看起来休闲又随意。

约的地方是家藏在街尾酒吧，外面站了几只莺莺燕燕，几块单薄的布料包裹着女人的身体，丰满的胸部在行人的眼底晃个不停。

没过多久，Tine无处安放的目光便扫到了朝他走来的女人身上。

那是一个极为高大的女子，披着皮草，里面搭着一条高定的蕾丝长裙，衬得腰身凹凸有致，说不出来的魅惑。她的裙摆处低调地绣着两朵暗花，高叉虽然只开到小腿，但露出一双穿着黑丝的修长双腿，踩在高跟上的气质极为高贵。

女人走到Tine面前时，他才发现对方穿着高跟竟然比他高出半个头，戴着墨镜的脸上看不出情绪，却让他觉得莫名熟悉。

娇艳火辣的女人不由分说地牵起Tine的手，朝旁边走去。Tine第一次摸到这么硬的手，大小也不像个女人。握住自己的手指骨节硬，有点硌人，看似无力的指节实际上收的很紧，如果Tine用贴着对方手背的指尖细心地摩挲一遍，必定能发现这只手背上有青筋的手是来自另一个男人。

Tine第一次进这种地方，举目望去都是一片色调暧昧炫目的装饰墙，一时间不知道作何反应，只能愣愣地被对方扯进一个隐蔽的房间，直到门被重重地关上才反应过来。

高大的女人突然变得凶狠起来，把Tine压在门板后嘶咬，Tine被糊里糊涂地亲了一顿，连句“操”都说不出，被摁地一点气势都没有，恍恍惚惚中被咬了好几下，后背抵在门上，压得发疼。

Tine的意识从对方开始散发杜松子酒味的信息素时就变得涣散，酒味肆意地钻进Tine的皮肤，融入他滚烫的血液，让他忍不住发出一声闷哼，声音却是破碎又嘶哑。

Tine身体里的疼痛不受控制地叫嚣着，一股清新的苍兰味主动地缠绕着杜松子酒的余韵，仿佛两条交尾的游鱼。Tine全身发软地被架到床上，迷蒙中白皙的手腕被套了一层红色丝绒的手铐锁住。

可怜的男孩被粗暴地扔下后睁开紧闭的眼，脸色红得滴血，满额都是冷汗，涣散的目光扫过女人背光的脸，低低地喘息，连半句脏话都骂不出来，浑身乏力。

Omega一旦被Alpha引诱发情就只有挨操的份儿，Tine比谁都清楚。他只是没想到自己竟然蠢到被一个站街的妓女拉来开房。

眼前的女人在Tine愤怒的凝视中扯下自己金色的假发，冰冷的目光带着警示的意味，随后一件件脱去身上的长裙和丝袜。

那张精致的脸终于清晰地映在Tine迷离的眼中，硬朗好看的眉与湿透的额发纠缠在一起，唇上的口红被Tine蹭掉不少，酒精苦涩的味道依旧在空气中萦绕。

Sarawat挺着结实而细瘦的腰，声音异常沙哑：

“Tine，你知道你现在看起来有多好操吗？”

Tine沉默地看了他一眼，一边轻轻地喘息，一边扭过头不看Sarawat撩起他毛衣下摆的动作。Sarawat勾着舌尖主动地舔舐Tine粉红的耳垂，黑曜石般的眼珠紧紧地盯着Tine脸上的表情，目光亮得像一只潜伏在黑夜里的狼。

Sarawat的手指有点凉，指节微微曲起，握住Tine勃起的下体，低头将渗着晶莹液体的头部含进嘴里。他平静而熟练地抚慰着它，只是舔舐和吸啜，同时释放出大量的信息素让Tine沾染上自己浓重的酒精气味，同时一轻一重地碾压搓揉着囊袋。

Tine大张着蜷曲的双腿剧烈地颤抖起来，他微红的眼角流出眼泪，被束缚的双手拽拉着手铐链子发出细碎的金属碰撞声。Sarawat空出一只手，用温热的掌心摩挲着Tine的大腿内侧，仿佛是在安抚一只吓坏的动物。

Sarawat把Tine羞涩的神情尽数收入眼底，让Tine舒服没多久，就开始折磨起他的后穴。被引诱发情的Omega没有什么选择的余地，被无情扯下的内裤不知道被Sarawat踢去了哪个角落，Tine已经张开到两指宽的穴口微微颤抖着，像一朵粉色的花，源源不断流出的透明液体，是Omega为了生育和满足性需求自动分泌的润滑液。

Tine感受到Sarawat骨节分明的手指狠狠地戳进他的穴口，颤得厉害，方才还在细细呻吟的嘴突然不吭声了。对于Sarawat接下来要做的事情，Tine感到兴奋又害怕，他现在摸不清Sarawat对自己是个什么态度，如果是讨厌自己，为什么要扮成一个女人来约炮。

Sarawat注意到Tine的分神，心里不知道又想起了什么，再也压抑不住方才强行压下的焦躁，狠狠地把自己肿胀又狰狞的下体塞了进去。

Tine吃痛地叫了一下，随后忍不住发出低弱的闷哼声，白皙纤细的手指紧紧拽住身下全黑的床单，啪啪的重响与黏糊的水声在房间里回响。Tine被Sarawat重重地压在床头，这时才注意房间里的装潢色调极其暧昧，灯光昏暗朦胧，躁动的情绪勾引着他身上的每一个细胞。

Tine的肤色很白，被压在纯黑床单上显得雪白透亮，无暇的皮肤因为发情泛起微红，柔软的床垫深深的包裹着不停动作的二人。

随着深入和退出的动作，Tine竟然忍不住自己扭动红肿的臀迎向Sarawat，后者一边舔一边捏着Tine胸口薄薄的肉，竭力要将那些被掐的绯红的软肉扯长。

Tine呻吟的声音又软又哑，双眸带水的样子十分可怜。Sarawat的目光烧灼了火，健美流畅的肌理滑得好似金色的绸缎，进出Tine身体的节奏显现出他难耐的激动和兴奋。

“一年前我第一次见你的时候就想把你压在地上狠狠地操熟……我才不管你当时多少岁，我恨不得在你6岁的时候就遇见你……把你囚禁起来，养到15岁就把你上了，让你一辈子都只能在我身下体会欢爱的滋味……”

Tine觉得Sarawat现在有点发狂的样子有点吓人，屁股稍微往后退了点，又被Sarawat捏着腰扯回去，肉棒更深地撞了进去。

“嗯啊……嗯啊……嗯啊…………”

昏暗的房间里燃烧着两个灵魂的暗火，交合的两人喘息声越发粗重，抽插不久，Tine就射出了一波白浊。

Tine昏昏沉沉地被翻了个身，腕上的手铐不知道什么时候被解开了，整个人被移到了房间的另一个角落，腹部压在一个弹力极好的健身球上。Tine还在高潮的余韵中沉浸着，就被Sarawat从后面狠狠地重新进入。

“啊……我操……嗯啊……”

这个姿势明显比刚才的简单粗暴，Tine完全没有了躲避的空间，柔软的身体只能依靠着球的支撑，腹部被球拱起，满足了Sarawat身下那根东西嚣张的攻势，也不容易撞到Tine的头。

Sarawat喘着气舔Tine的后背和颈部，一只线条流畅的手臂稳稳地托着Tine被抽插的鼓起的小腹，另一只温柔地牵起Tine被手铐蹭红的手腕放到唇边舔舐。

Tine被一个个狠狠的顶弄撞得爽快，狼狈地抱着下身的球体抽泣，他的后穴已经被操成了一个艳红而肿胀的、湿软得一塌糊涂的小洞。他现在觉得自己像是一条被扔进沸水里的鱼，全身上下滚烫到不行，一波接一波地达到高潮，身后的人却完全没有停下的趋势，到最后Tine只能干着嗓子喘气，连抽搐着的阴茎都吐不出什么东西了，只能被迫磨在球上压着。

不知道被Sarawat撞了多久，Tine突然感觉到对方的阴茎戳到了一个让他全身忍不住战栗的地方，那是Omega的子宫口，只要Sarawat用力撞进去，成结，那Tine就很大几率会怀孕，永永远远被捆绑在Sarawat身边。

Tine手忙脚乱地扭过头，通红的眼睛像被活捉的白兔一样望向身后暴戾的男人。

Sarawat看到Tine不知所措的眼神，深深地吸了几口气，认命似的拿开了一直托出Tine小腹的手，无奈地把精液直接射在子宫口外的甬道里，滚烫的液体吓得Tine差点又要哭出来。

“小傻子，你很恨我吧……我该有多变态才能做出这样的事情。” Sarawat嘴角扯出一抹讽刺的笑，温热的指腹抹过Tine眼角的泪痕。

Tine不知为何，看到Sarawat颓废的样子莫名生气，一时间搞不清对方口中的“恨”从何而来，鼓足了全部的勇气朝身后的人喊道：

“喂！混蛋”

Tine漂亮的眼睛温顺地盯着Sarawat，嗓子微哑地说： “难道你想操了我就走吗？天底下哪里有这样好事！”

“给老子听好了，标记我之后要全心全意对我，不准再找什么Earn还是Pim，否则……”

Tine的话还没说完就被Sarawat撞上来的嘴唇吞进腹中，他感受到Sarawat顺着自己滑溜溜软绵绵的甬道又插了进去，对方方才还是疲软的阴茎慢慢变大，再次凶猛地向自己体内冲撞。

两颗心咚咚地跳动在一起，子宫口被撞开的一瞬，Tine没有太多抗拒，耳边全是Sarawat潮湿的低语：

“叫老公”

“……混蛋”

“叫老公”

“老公……”

只要对上Sarawat，Tine这个人全身上下就没有一根骨头是硬的，一句话就能让他服软。 Sarawat心满意足地把Tine抱回床上，从背后紧紧揽住缩成一团的人，一同窝进柔软的床上。成结的过程花了十几分钟，Tine全程忍不住战栗，绯红的脸上看不出太多情绪，任由Sarawat的手轻轻摸着他的小腹，到最后，Sarawat终于把粘稠腥烫的液体浇灌在Tine的子宫内，仿佛要将Tine的身体烫穿。

两人最后都脱力地闭着眼，抱着对方歇气。Tine抬眼，看见Sarawat此刻像是一只吃饱餍足的大野猫，在他唇角亲了亲，变态兮兮地笑了下。

酣畅淋漓的性爱后，两个人相拥而眠，短短几个小时内，一切都变得不同。窗外的夜色被厚重的窗帘遮掩，一时之间判断不出现在已经到了什么时间；正如床上沉睡的二人，不知道自己喜欢对方，究竟喜欢到了什么地步。

举世罕见的瑰宝从密室里一走出来，光彩照人，宛如一丛蔷薇在灿然盛开。有人只图喝个痛快,直到如痴如醉，有人探索人生之谜，但求超脱凡尘；有人为了他那惊人之美，将芳心奉献，有人却默默无言，只在心中把他思念。也有人面对这美酒说一无所需，只有他——才应该得到最大的宽恕。

——《优素福与佐莱哈》贾米


End file.
